A Giant Problem
is the pilot episode of Happy Tree Friends:Cartoon Mayhem. This is the first to feature characters of the The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy series. Appearances Staring Billy Mandy The Giant Featuring Grim Plot The episode begins with Billy and Mandy hanging outside. Grim soon appears grumbling about some of the chores Mandy has made him do. Billy starts to whine about wanting ice cream as Grim passes by, and this gives Grim an idea. Grim makes an ice cream truck appear with his scythe. The ice cream truck that appears has many demonic symbols on it, and on one of the sides it has Underworld Ice cream Company. Grim tells the kids the ice cream truck has the best ice cream the Underworld can offer, and after Mandy questioning Grim's chuckling goes chasing after Billy who ran near super sonic speeds to the truck. Billy orders a 30 scoop combo of pickles and chocolate ice cream, while Mandy orders a plain vanilla cone. As a giant hand comes out to give them their ice cream. It grabs Billy, and another giant hand grabs Mandy, and drags them into the truck. Grim laughs hysterically, and begins to celebrate his getting rid of the kids. The next scene begins in a massive kitchen. We see The Giant pull out Mandy out of his bag, and places her in a box in a cabinet. Billy is taken out of the bag after this, and the giant places him down on his counter, and we see the giant take out some vegetables, and other assorted ingredients, and he begins to chop up some of it. Billy begins to talk the ear off of The Giant, and this is when The Giant get so annoyed by this that he picks up Billy, and smashes his head on the counter a few times. When he stops. We see Billy's head is smashed completely in. The Giant then takes the cut up vegetables, and Billy to a large blender, and then begins to blend Billy, and the other ingredients. After a few seconds The Giant takes the blended Billy blend, and smears it on a giant bread sandwich. He then grabs the plate, and goes into another room. The camera goes to Mandy, who is pushing with all her might to get the lid to open. We see from the outside the box is jumping with all her hits. After about 3 jumps, it falls off the cabinet, and smashes open. Mandy is a little dizzy when she gets up, but she is mostly fine. She then starts searching for Billy; Calling out his name periodically. She heads through a large hallway. This is where she hears The Giant eating something. Being curious. She goes to investigate. She goes into a large dining room, where we see The Giant eating a sandwich. Mandy is about to leave when she sees in the sandwich Billy's hat. She involuntarily makes an eep noise, which alerts The Giant that she is there. He gets out of his chair, and begins to chase her. She runs towards the kitchen. The Giant almost catches her, but she makes it to the fridge, and slams the door open into his face. This knocks The Giant backwards into the counter. The Giant quickly recovers only to find Mandy had slicked the floor with water. The Giant slips on it as he runs for her, and hits his head onto a stove burner, causing half his head to catch fire. He begins to panic, and he slips again on the water, and this time his flailing hits a overhanging knife and utensil holder. This causes many of the knifes and other sharp objects to fall down, and impale The Giant. Mandy who calmly walks past the now dead Giant, and kicks him as she says, "Nobody is allowed to eat her." As she is about to leave. A knife on the rack finally comes lose, and falls down right on top of her. Slicing her in half. In the last scene. We see The Giant wake up, and look around him. He sees that Mandy is cut in half, and laughs. As he fully gets up. He hears a knock on the door. He walks to the front door, and answers it. This is when we see Grim, who has a massive grin on his face. The Giant sees him, and look notices the large knife in his head, and begins to panic. The Giant then grabs his chest where his heart is, and falls backwards. Grim sees this, and looks worriedly at The Giant, and then to the camera and says, "I didn't do it. I was only here for the kids," He laughs as he says this, and the episode ends. Moral Little problems can make big messes. Injuries #Before death, Billy's head is smashed against a counter three times. #The Giant knocks his head on a fridge door, and a counter. #The Giant's head is set on fire. #The Giant is impaled by multiple knifes and kitchen utensils. #Before death, The Giant has a heart attack. Deaths #Billy blended and eaten by The Giant. #Mandy gets sliced in half by a giant knife. #The Giant dies of a heart attack. Trivia *This plot is based on the short film, Who's Hungry. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends:Cartoon Mayhem